Journey of Love
by alvind-rod
Summary: What If: Toothless had to mate with Tiger and Tigress wants to start family with Dragon. When this two meet, Both of them have funny and love with them. Don't Own Kung Fu Panda and HTTYD.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Truth**

**I was thinking doing a cross-over of Kung-Fu Panda and How to Train Your Dragon. The plot is going to be great. Toothless needs to find mate but one problem there is no Night Furies there so he must travel to Jin Palace and mate with Tigress or his clan is destroyed forever. Toothless is a boy in this story. Here we Go:**

Toothless was walks around the village of Berk with sunny day with some clouds and it was 3 months til mating season for dragons to find there mates.

He knew that he was proud, strong and fast dragon but no dragoness wants to get with him of becoming alittle sad of knowing what happened to his parents before Green Death took over the mountain but the truth was he never knew about his parents. They dead when he was just little hatchling or baby dragon who become Night Fury after thinking about it becomes clear for Toothless was last of Night Furies Clan. He needs to find Night Furies Dragoness to mate in only save there species after thinking about how the Night Furies were somewhere around the world or gone which his chances were coming down to slim of nothing.

His rider who was still little hatchling to his eyes but has grown to become a strong will and faithful person which his name was Hiccup which he has going out with Astrid, Nadder's Rider who found about me when she follow him one day to found 'why he was so getting better than her' and both of them were going to get married when he turns 18 yrs old. Toothless was getting little jealous because of his rider getting mate and might having a child or family before him but as long his rider is happy then he's happy with his rider's decision.

Nadder catchs up with Toothless of running little fast and "What's wrong, Toothless" She asks him of being little worried about her best friend of seen how he feels or the way he was thinking about things because after the Green Death is Dead who was Hiccup and Toothless who saved everyone from her rule. Nadder and Toothless become best friends after Hiccup was getting used to his new leg and Astrid who wanted more than friendship with Toothless' Rider.

"I'm just sad..because can't find a-" he was cut-off of feeling sad or depress by having nobody this mating season which Nadder knew how that felt when she didn't have anybody with her the first year "Mate" she continues for Toothless of feeling his pain towards not having anybody but a rider to know how it feels and "It's okay...you'll find one" Stormfly was trying to keep secret from Toothless and she was trying to cheer him up at the same time.

"..No will not" Toothless saying with sad voice as he remembers that the Night Furies were destroyed and his parents was dead because of the Green Death but no dragon knows the truth about the Night Furies. Nadder started remembering that Toothless' parents were gone and he felt sad for her best friend of seen nobody to being there for him that long ago.

Toothless and Nadder starts walking towards the ocean to think things straight and calm down from feeling depress about there past and "We'll...there's another way, Tooth" she almost forget that about keeping it a secret but this was importan to her best friend. Toothless can mate with Tiger but there were no tigers in there time or this world which she thinks there is not.

He looks at her with suprise eyes of wanted to know more about this mate Tiger deal and "Please tell me how, Nadder" Toothless starts cheering up from his mood as wings were coming up little because of his exticement growing and Nadder walks away from the ocean and Toothless. Turns around to looked at Toothless of explaining more of how he can do it and sees the sun almost coming down for the night.

"We'll you can..mate with Tiger but if Tiger needs to being Female" Nadder looks at Toothless with her serious eyes of hoping he catches this little secret that she passing onto him but he was suprised more than listening but "Are kidding me...there are no tigers here" Toothless was scared of the problem he was facing right now which there was no tigers in his time because he never met Night Fury who mated with Tiger.

Toothless turns around to face Nadder of wanted to know more about how to get there or to come back and he starts thinking about Mating with Tiger but one problem there was no tigers in the area or time-line. Toothless sees Stormfly took off to being with her children and her mate for the season which he was taking back with the feelings of who can help him. "The Elder" He tells himself of running towards her house of wanted ask for her help just this one time.

In Different Time-Line

Master Shifu watchs his students with alittle smile of knowing they're growing stronger and becoming a family each day passes and Dragon Warrior was training with Master Monkey as he getting strong everyday and he lost some of his weight which you could see some mucles coming in where his fat was. He didn't bring it up to Tigress of not knowing how she will handle about finding a dragon in the propecy as it says but she needs to find lover for her family to grow up.

Po was training with Monkey with the staff and he was not good at first. But he gotten better with lots of practicing with Master Shifu after defeating Tia Lung who was after the Dragon Scroll than there was Lord Shen who was trying to rule China with his weapons and Po was almost hold his againist the Furious Five in a fair fight.

Tigress was practing with her training grounds with seven spinning as cubs starts swinging againist her and went to Crane's training which he was standing tall with flowing or blocking some arrows towards him. Both of them started fighting outside ring of bowl and she was getting strong which she wanted to protect her friends from death or 'indicient' that happened in Shen's factory which all of them throught that Po was dead from the cannon. But one thing still gets her is that Po is the Dragon Warrior and not her.

At First, she was jealous and anger at the Panda as she wishes that Po would just leave and she can continue her journey to Dragon Scroll but after Tai Lung was defeated by Po which she starts respecting him for being the True Dragon Warrior.

Master Viper and Mantis were practing inside Field of Fire which they were getting better each day as they're speed was getting faster than before and Shifu snaps his fingers to call all of his students and Dragon Warrior went to Shifu's side of wanted to see them for a break now. "Yes Master" Everyone said in unison as they're tired from training all day which Tigress wasn't really tired from training.

"That's enough training for today...my students" Master Shifu smiles at them as they're skills were getting better each day as everyone starts walking towards the kitchen for a sneak and "Tigress..stay" Tigress was confused of what Shifu's actions or words about said towards her but everyone else went to kitchen, so Po can make good meal for them.

Master Shifu and Tigress start walking towards Scared Peach Tree from Training Grounds where Po used to being beating up by the Five and Shifu after becoming Dragon Warrior. "Master, is there reason why you called me here" Tigress asked her Master but not to be dis-respectful to Shifu as he was having serious face.

"Yes, my student and sit please" Shifu was telling with fatherly voice towards Tigress as she sits down front of Shifu at the Peach Tree was growing light pink and red flowers again for spring time where Master Oogway passed onto after life. "Tigress...it's your time to find a lover" He continues speaking with his daughter who was Tigress as she starts blushing of hearing about find lover but she never gave it much thoughts about finding an mate or starting family in her life before.

"But there's..problem..you need to mate with Dragon" Shifu finishes the speaking with serious voice towards Tigress but both of them were there wasn't Dragons around the area or in this time except for Ke-pa who was defeat by the Dragon Warrior.

She hears about Dragons in stories of being dead which there was mightly Dragoniods who disspear like 900 years ago but nobody has seen Dragon for 300 years for some of them gotten killed by mysterious force in the past.

Back To Berk

It was sunset of having orange and red mixtures inside with some purple clouds as Toothless walks towards to see the elder for some help with his mating problem and she knows how to speak and listen to dragons now.

"Yes...Toothless..I know" Elder tells him of ready knews the problem with positive-honest voice of Toothless had nobody to call a mate in this time and "I think I can help with that problem of yours" she was speaking some more with honest voice with smiling face towards Toothless was suprise by her knowing about his problems before he can says anything as he was thinking about she is genuis.

"How?...May I ask" He was suprise inside of his voice by her answer to his problem as he was starts asking many more questions about his problem or education of knowing everything about mating with Tiger "Easy Toothless and you must travel in time" Elder reveals the anwsers as she was telling him about time traveling though time to find an mate for Toothless about to faint of knowing the answer towards his problem because she said to travel through time which he knows stories from other dragons who told about Time Traveling was possible but never done before.

Toothless sits down near the fire which she was going to being happy of how the time traveling works but there was one problem if he decides to come back than he can't as Toothless wants to know more about it or how's it done before and he looks at her with confused face and he wants know more by his eyes. "Time Travel?...Is that possible, Elder" he was telling her with wondering voice of which has it very being done before as he is worried about the travel because doesn't know where he will appear in time.

"But I'll do it" Toothless was saying of going to take big risk in his life to find his mate with couragous voice as she was smiling towards the dragon who would being happy than he starts walking with his paws towards her and "Okay but you need to wait a day for me to get the portol open...okay" Elder was telling him with serious voice as she put her old hand on Toothless' head to pat him softly of wants to being wishes him luck with the patting his head.

Toothless likes when people pats him around his head behind his ears which he starts purring alittle as he does Toothless' smile towards the Elder which she giggles alittle at it and he starts leaving the Elder to make the portol of wants to spend time with his friends and Hiccup for his last day for here. Torrommow, he was leaving Berk forever to find a mate for himself as Toothless walks back home of wants to get ready for journey as it will being adventous one and Stoick looks towards the fire place as he's eyes turns away of sees Toothless walking to his/Hiccup's room too.

Toothless turns his head to see the Dragon friends having mates or starting to make families which he was starting to get alittle jealous of them than they smile at him of knowing this a goodbye for now till we meet again. He throws a fish at Toothless and he catchs it with mouth with his tooth which they pop out then Toothless walks upstairs to tell Hiccup the news.

Hiccup was working on some ideas for feeding grounds as the dragons can eat without making sounds to make the villagers anger or annoy towards them which he turns his head to see Toothless who was laying his head on his knees of wants to ride with him.

They start flying towards outside of enjoying each other presences which Toothless doesn't know how to say goodbye to his first and only best friend who gave him his flight back. Hiccup was the same person who defeat the Green Death with Toothless as they were heroes towards Berk as he starts landing onto the soft grass with soft landing with black paws touching the soft grass along his tail. Toothless starts trying to writing the symbols as Hiccup could read them of what he was going to do tommorow and he's leaving to find a mate inside of time travel.

Hiccup was suprises and scared of losing his best friend of reading the symbols by drawing by Toothless was looking at the ground of not knowing how to take this too but he wants the best for him because he would lose his dragon which both of them were going to miss each other being they're for each other than Hiccup smiles at him of knowing that he wants to leave to find his mate. "Are you sure...you want to do this, Toothless" he was saying towards his Dragon with wondering voice as Hiccup was looking at the ground as Toothless was his head nods 'yes' towards Hiccup's question.

Hiccup hugs Toothless' Neck for goodbye like when he found his helmet for Snuggletogg and both of them start flying towards into the skies of enjoying one last flight before bedtime where Toothless will being gone. Toothless was scared and exticed to find a mate by tommorrow which he couldn't asleep about asleep for his time on Berk was going to disppear for him.

It was Morning of having little orange skies as the clouds was light silver around the sun was rising up from it's eastern side and Toothless was starting to wake up as he sees the sunrise being very beautiful sunset which today was the day of adventures starts.

Hiccup helps Toothless of buidling his dragon a new tail fin as he starts packing for his journey to find mate of it was black like his last one which he can control himself this time. Both of them were suprise of Toothless leaving as Hiccup hugs him of being great friends and Stoick walks closer to Toothless of he was wishing Toothless a safe journey to one day to met again as friends.

Everyone in Berk even Meldew was there to say they're goodbyes to a hero who saved Berk from Green Death which everyone was smiling of Toothless whose going to being know as Savior along with Hiccup to pay they're respect towards them everyday.

The time for Toothless walk towards the portol where his adventure starts and Elder with her magic as her stiff opens the Portol. "It's Ready...Toothless and It's Time" Elder was telling Toothless with serious voice as everyone starts waving goodbye paw to Toothless as he starts walking through the portol to find mate which he found himself surround some light than he was traveling the portol which Toothless first sees buildings and some new people pass from him.

At First Toothless was feeling like he was falling as he was falling towards the Jade Palace where it was middle morning where everyone was eating some breakfest than everyone felt something the training grounds like earthquake than he sees something new to where his tail fin has grown back where the tail fin Hiccup has given him to fly of not knowing where he was fall back to asleep of waiting for someone or something to find him.

As Kung Fu Warriors were walking out of the Dining Room to find out what is the sound which cause them to have investigating the areas as Po finds Toothless who was Black Dragon wearing some dark blue, old and torn shorts around his waist as his tail was wagging right to left alittle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Meet Toothless and Tigress**

**We'll here's the next Chapter of Journey of Love. This Final Week of High School and so I'm not going to be updating for awhile. But I'll try to bring new chapter on days I'm free but this when Toothless meets Tigress.**

Toothless starts waking up in Jade Palace which his vision was weak at first as closes his eyes of trying to focus his scent again than he doesn't see much of trying to see who was around him. He closes his eyes for little bit of felt someone was coming closer to him than he sees green mantis, light brown-ish monkey wearing some light tan pants, white and some black fur panda with some old pants with some towels, green-ish snake with flowers around her ears, little dark red panda with golden robe with dark brown under the golden robe, white and dark silver bird wearing some dark blue shorts than finally tiger who was female of wearing orange with black leaves with some black shorts awhile her tail was wagging right-to-left which all of them was suprise to see him which it was aliving dragon unlike Ke-Pa who was defeat by Po in 2 months ago and tiger was little mad of seen alive dragon wasn't ready to start family with him at all.

"Where...Am I" Toothless was speaking for the first time in his life with honest-calm voice than he starts woken up from the fallen of asking the animals which he was speaking with normal male voice and he was starts getting up from solid ground of training grounds. Everyone was suprises to see Dragon alive than "Who are you...Mysterious Breast" Little Panda asks Toothless of wondering how did he get here in the first place with an cofident voice and he was turning around to looks at his students which they didn't what to say about the dragon awhile he still on his four paws of not used to sit up straight like they were.

"I'm..Toothless" He was looks down of telling his name that Hiccup given to him of first meeting him in the cove of missing his best friend who he isn't going to being see him no more and he was starts sits down of looking at Tiger who looks little anger because find it out that she has to mated with this Black Dragon who come out of nowhere. "What are you staring at" Tiger asks him with confused face about the dragon of why he is staring at her like that and she was going to beat the crap out of him if he looks at her like that way again.

"Nothing...Tiger" Toothless was saying with confident and alittle of harsh voice towards Tigress which everyone was scared of knowing how Tigress' temper can get the better of her sometimes like when Po made funny face as she almost clawed him in the face.

"Toothless" Little panda repeats his name towards Toothless of trying to get his attention away from Tigress by the looks of wants to kill the Dragon on the spot and "I'm Master Shifu" Shifu was saying of bowing towards the dragon of not seen another Dragon expect Ke-pa whose was dead since Po killed him by shotting him with his Hero Chi but he didn't know of the customs they had of this portol or times as Toothless was starting thinking about learning more about this place. Everyone introduce to Toothless expect Tigress who didn't want anything to do with him and "She is Master Tigress" Po introduces Toothless with nice-kids voice of meeting another dragon who was smiling at him awhile Tigress of being very annoy at Toothless wasn't going to like him at all and she sees something special the way he was looking at her.

"We'll...I better he felt something different" He was talking about himself of cofident voice awhile he looks around to see his tail fin has grown when he was going to though tail and Toothless was suprises to see new tail fin like his old before Hiccup shot him down. Tigress sees the Dragon or Toothless was happy about his new tail but she didn't understand what was so special about the tail for the dragon.

"For Dragon...your pretty stupid" Tigress was saying towards Toothless with being annoying face and disliking voice awhile Master Shifu was looks at her of shaking his head of being very disppoint at his 'adoptive' daughter to Toothless who was just arriving here.

Toothless starts smiling of his new tail fin but he remembers that Night Fury was going to dead if he will not mated with her than he didn't noticed that another Dragon was out there who was coming after Toothless but Apep wasn't going to attack him first than he wasn't going to agree or deal with her of being very temper one. Tigress still doesn't like the idea of starting family with dragon who was being very stupid dragon or one that doesn't have clue about anything of Kung Fu.

He was going to try walking with two paws on the ground for the first time which he was turning around to walks forward of wants an find place to asleep of being new place or area towards him which he sees alot of buildings with mysterious symbols on them as never see them before and Po was wondering how the dragon come into the area or where he's from. "So...Toothless" Po responses to Toothless of having nice voice as he was tilts his head to the right as he sees the Panda following him of wanted to know answers from this dragon with questioning face and consousity voice.

"Where you from.." Po was continues talking with Toothless of still wondering where Toothless was from and how did he get here in Jade Palace in the first place "I'm..from Berk" He give the Panda a smiles because Toothless sence that he and Po we'll becoming friends like Hiccup of being brothers.

Po shows Toothless around the Jade Palace of explaining towards Toothless of where he was as he was going to stay at Jade Palace as home of Five, Dragon Warrior and Master Shifu was watches the Dragon with serious face of not wanted to being trick by him but Po was trusting him because he didn't seem no threat to anyone right now. They make sure that he doesn't pull nothing like Ke-Pa was dead or Tia Lung who was in Chin Gong Prison. "Master...what if the Dragon wasn't trustworthly" Tigress was telling him of wanted to not agree about mating with his new dragon who fall out of the skies than "I don't know yet..Tigress" Shifu was telling the truth with not trusting Toothless but he wants his 'daughter' to move on to discover there's more than Kung Fu in this life.

"I'm from island call Berk" Toothless was explaining with kind voice towards Po who seems very friendly to him as both of them were going to being good friends but unlike Hiccup as Toothless doesn't want to let go of his friendship with his first best friend.

"Berk?" Po was saying with confused voice of never hearing about it as Master Shifu was more confused on the name an island call Berk which it was starting to thinking about it as they starts walking towards the Hallway of where Toothless was going to find a room for himself to put some clothes on as he didn't notice that was wearing some old torn dark blue pants.

Tigress looks at Toothless of not really trusts or likes him at all which she was having annoy face and she doesn't know what or how to think about Toothless of having confuse face which how did he get a new tail fin than she wants to know more about Toothless who was he or where did he really come from before they really get start something. "Master..What do you think about the dragon" she was saying with wondering face as her voice was sounds like it was confused on something which her master was thinks about the solution of Toothless being here but he was confuse face too like everyone else which he doesn't show it.

Toothless looks around the halls of heroes as he was amazed by the armor than artcrafts which where Mess Hall as Hiccup had pictures Vikings before them show to the village of special people to Hiccup or his father, Stoick who was the cheif of the island and he sees the pond of wondering what he holds inside of it which he sees his reflection of myself than something blurry golden dragon. He looks up of sees golden dragon as nothing like him or anything that he has seen before in his time. "Toothless.." Shifu was asking Toothless' attention as he turns to face Master Shifu with wondering face with wondering voice about the dragon was still new towards him, Five and Dragon Warrior and "Do you have place to stay" he continues of kind voice towards the Dragon as he shakes his head 'no' to him.

He tilts his head to follow him to a room which Toothless sees Tigress again with serious face and "Here's a room for you.." Shifu was saying to Toothless with wondering voice as he leaves Toothless there in his room and he starts walking around his room of having nice bed and window to see outside just like Hiccup's room. Toothless walks inside of the middle size room of finding an closet which he finds some new clothes for himself to put on than he trys on the dark silver with some black symbols on it as he was taking his dark blue, old and torn shorts which he was hearing someone coming towards his room.

Toothless was thinking it was nobody as he was taking his shorts off awhile of putting some dark silver shorts with black dragon smybol on the waist on them. He was wondering about how everything looks like in this world and Toothless starts walking around to see some different places which he stops at the Scared Peach Tree of Wisdom.

He felt some sadness and sorrow as Toothless walks closer towards the Peach Tree of finding it was same place where Master Oogway spirit was still there which he felt something close to him and Toothless turns around to see old, green turtle with scarf around his chest of having symbol on his chest of saying "You must the Dragoniod" of bieng honest towards Toothless.

"The Dragoniod?" Toothless was asking with courious inside of his voice was wondering what or who were the Dragoniod was than "The Dragoniods were powerful dragons who can had control over 7 elements which are: Lightning, Fire, Water, Earth, Darkness, Light and Stars" Master Oogway was telling the truth with smiling face towards Toothless which he starts walking away as he starts disppearing with flowers.

In the afternoon as Toothless was walking away from Scared Peach Tree of learning why the Dragoniods were than he bumps into Tigress of walking out his room to see them close each other of them as they was starts turning red now.

"I'm sorry" he was telling Tigress knows that she was going to being anger at him for doing that of having calm voice awhile he tries to back away which Tigress was looking into his green and black eyes. Toothless sees Tigress were face to face of having they're lips close to each other about kissing which they didn't know what to say to each other right now and "I have to go now" Toothless gotten off of her quickly which he was thinking about how if they would kiss each other but he stops thinking about it.

He was walking outside of wants to feel the wind on his face which he starts finding it was cliff side of the Jade Palace where to fly around to clear his head about the solution to try fix the problems he has inside of his head right now.

Toothless was outside to see a sunny day with some clouds of wondering what happens next about his crush which it was growing for Tigress but she doesn't want anything to do with me than something come to his head about his family awhile he didn't noticed Tigress was sneakly up onto him of being quiet as her training was paying off.

He sees her at the corner of his eye of knowing that's her by her scent was coming towards his nose and Toothless hold his ground of not wanted to attack her like he almost did to Astrid then he takes out his 2 large bat wings of taking off into the skies of feels like he was new dragon. He was confused of why she was follows him to outside and "Why did she follow me out here for" He was asking himself with wondering voice of sees Tigress upto the skies as she couldn't see him than he gets a clever idea to which he wanted to take towards the skies to know how it feels to fly.

Tigress doesn't see where Toothless lands which she was looking around her surrounds to see if anything changes with trying not make a sound of being near her but he lands behind her to take her a ride to never forget.

Toothless puts her on his back of grabbing her from behind with his black paws as he starts flying into the skies as she was really scared now more than she has being her life. "Toothless..What are you Doing!" she was screams of being very scared as Toothless was flying though the clouds to the Jade Palace which it was feeling something nice inside of them because Tigress never went flying with dragon before but with Crane but this different for her.

She starts opening her eyes of wondering what Toothless was looking at than Tigress was sees some orange, red and purple clouds around the sunset which she was smiling for the first time when Toothless come to show her this. "So this what you see" Tigress was asking him with wondering voice as they fly alittle higher to sees some stars were shining lights into the dark blue skies.

"Hold On" Toothless said to her with confident voice as Tigress was looking at the stars of felt something that she never had before which it was Love than she was looking at Toothless was smiling at the skies.

Toothless was flying towards the Jade Palace enterance with Tigress still on his back of holding her paws around his black scaling neck than she gets off of sliding down of his back to where both of them was looking at each other felt something has charge inside of both of them.

"I better get going to my room" Toothless replieds to Tigress of wondering voice if she likes the ride he has giving her as they didn't how to express they're feelings towards each other yet than he starts walking to his room of smiling face of being happy about coming to this time. She tries to grab Toothless by her orange with black stripes paw of she wants to tell him for her feelings of flying around the skies of blushing pink around her cheeks.

Tigress was still anger at the dragon who took her without her permission which she doesn't like people who would do things with out her regards as she was going to tell him to never do that again.

As Tigress was walking towards her room which she sees two butterflies together as flying with they're mates but she doesn't know how to feel for Toothless awhile he was looking out of his window of wondering if Hiccup is safe.

Toothless was starts thinking about what Master Oogway said the Dragoniods than something come into his mind which the question would being haunting him till Toothless finds the anwswer towards it of saying "Where are the other dragons" of being honest and wondering voice to where he doesn't want to speak to others about this.

He was walking towards his bed of laying on it like he did when he was staying at Hiccups but it felt really soft of being good spot to asleep on.

Inside of Toothless' Dreamscape

"We have being waiting for you" Black and Red Scales with Black Large Wings with strange symbols all over his body and wings saying with happily voice towards Toothless which he doesn't what he was talking about waiting for him about what.

"Whose being waiting for me?" Toothless was looking towards the Dragon was smiling face towards of wants to know more about his past than "You need defeat Apep and become one with your Marker, Dragoniod" the dragon was speaking towards him of being mysterious of disppearing from Toothless' vision.

Toothless was starting become more confused about Dragon's words in his dreams and he was starts awakening up of hearing an mysterious Gong going off which all of the others knew what it was. He wasn't going to stay here to found out about what Shifu or others do than he starts flying thought the window of going to find answers about the Dragon inside of his dreams.

"Good Morning, Master" Five and Dragon Warrior says in unison of almost being perfect which Po was getting better as it was 5 months since he was defeat Tai Lung who was trying to get the Dragon Scroll by force than Shen with his deadly cannon of trying to destroy Kung Fu forever.

Toothless was somewhere else at the time which he wants to learn about his families past and the dream he had last night more of knowing that he has mysterious past like Tigress who doesn't know anything about her parents but he didn't understand like his family disppearance from him when he was alittle dragon. Master Shifu and Tigress starts wondering where the Dragon was thinking at courtyard of what happened to Dragoniods and he was still thinking about his friends at Berk who didn't know if Toothless was alive or not.

Master Shifu opens the door swiftly of having serious face and they sees Toothless was sitting down where to mediating of where his families are or did his friend was trying tell him about this Apep. He was thinking really hard about something about her feelings towards Toothless or what is he thinking about awhile Tigress walks into the courtyard of suprises everyone as she was walking closer to him than she was sitting down on grounds of starts mediating by side to Toothless.

**This it for Chapter and Next is Called: New Enemy Revealed.**

**Alvin D-Rod**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: New Enemy Revealed**

**Here is the New Chapter of the Crossover of Kung Fu Panda & HTTYD: A new enemy appears to China. One problem- The only guy can stop the enemy is Tai Lung.**

Toothless was starts waking from his meditation which had one about his family disppearing or he was thinking about his dream was trying to tell something about the future when his dreams were an vision or warming to him which he was asking himself.

He was opening his eyes of seen a orange blurring at first than he was starts clearing to see Tigress front of him as he wonderings what is she doing here with him and her eyes were looking at him with wondering face if she was going to hurt him still or not of taking her out on flying. Toothless was confused about her feelings or emotions of staying front of him which Tigress was looking towards him with small grin which it was impossible to get from Tigress because of her hardcore style.

"Good Morning...Tigress" Toothless responses to her with soft voice and scared eyes because what she will do with him besides of being tiger was going to being friends or have mate for one. She was surprises and shocks by his behavior of attacks from her as Tigress wants to punch or attack the Dragon of taking her into the skies with no permission from her in the first place than she starts thinking about her feelings growing towards Toothless of being an crush or friendship.

Toothless was starts moving away from Tigress with confuses face of not really going to see what happens next of trying to impress her and he had new clothes on which he never tries wearing clothes before like Hiccup who always wear green tunic shirt and pants with brown fur vest and boot awhile his left foot was metal but Toothless was starts liking wearing some clothes which were red vest with gold dragon and dark blue shorts to ends at of his black backpaws. Tigress sees Toothless of wondering why did Toothless wasn't trusting her with something like this awhile he starts walking away from her of wants to think about his dream he had last night and she was starts having new feelings for the Dragon.

"Toothless...wait up" Tigress was saying with honest voice of wants to walk him towards the Training Hall awhile both of them were silent as they didn't want to say word to each other. He was smiling of wants to know more about this fightning style he has or what is this 'Marker' that the Dragon told about him inside of his dreams.

Meanwhile in far away lands as something evil was beginning

"It's Done, Master Apep" Apep's apprentice of being black wolf with he has dark red eyes who was wearing some dark blue armor covering his chest and his legs awhile he was bowing down to his Master Apep inside of the shadows which he was sees Master Croc was defeats by his apprentice being very easy to him was dangerous towards them and "Take him with us" Apep tells his men to take Croc with a serious and scaring voice which the men start carrying him inside of the cell as nobody will can stop them.

Apep and his army starts moving towards the west of China and him was growing in power. He was evil Dragon who wanted revenge on Master Shifu and his apprentice, Tia Lung of defeating him but unknown to him, Tai Lung is in prison after being defeat by the Dragon Warrior and he was not released for 20 years.

A message bird saw everything which it was terrible look of what Apep was doing to his village as he had cuts than some bruises around his body to point where he could only fly so far and he races to tell Master Shifu of Bad News of Apep's return and he had new apprentice who is more powerful to hold against Master Croc or maybe the Furious Five who couldn't stand chance againist him too.

Apep was sensing that Dragoniod was still alive who is very close to there location than "Come..we have a lot to get done" he was saying to his army of having commanding voice to where they start walking towards the Chor Prison to kill Tia Lung so nobody could stop this time.

Back at Jade Palace

Master Shifu was mediating in Training Hall with Oogway's staff which he starts hearing some flipping sounds to where someone lands behind him as he was starts running towards the injury messegar of asking "Who did this to you" of wants some anwsers.

Shifu's students were training for next battle or threat that comes up for them to face like Lord Shen who was trying to destroy Kung Fu in the world with his deadly weapon. Toothless was watching them of feeling it was reason for being his fault of bring back a dragon with him and practice his kung-fu or personal attacks. Furious Five, Toothless and Dragon Warrior was being called by the Master Shifu or learning something dangerous from the messeger who dead of wants to see his family again.

"Apep...has return" Shifu was telling his students and Toothless who were training about Apep was Dragon than he did something that should've never being done in the Dragon's Law.

Tai Lung can defeat him of knowing all 100 scrolls of Kung Fu: long time ago before he turns againist them for Dragon Scroll which he's heart was pure rage of contain the power of it. Toothless was confused of who was Tai Lung and he looks at Master Shifu of wondering who he was then Tigress of seen they're shook faces. "Whose Tai Lung" he asks everyone with wondering face who wants to know more about him in the training room and Po starts explaining everything about Tai Lung who great warrior to which he was becoming more evil which he turns againist master and everyone he protects.

Toothless knows something about his Night Furies Clan of not wanted to tell Hiccup of might scaring him and he didn't tell about his secret of not wanted to destroy his trust over them or bond they has "Guys..I have to tell you something" he was saying with he had serious voice and he looks at Master Shifu, Dragon Warrior and Furious Five which they turn to face him of wants to know what is it.

"We...'Night Furies' can transform sometimes...but it's dangerous...to do" Toothless was starts walking from everyone of being very nervious about losing himself to new powers inside of him and he starts through about his training of wants to protect his mate which he looks towards Tigress who wasn't in good mood right now. "I need to become stronger" he continues of whispering that part out as only Shifu heard his whisper than he wants protect Tigress who looks at him with anger inside of her orange eyes of not wants to say how she feels for the dragon.

Toothless walks away from the training room of thinking about journey towards Tia Lung of remembering where Po was telling where the prison of this world.

He tooks off into the air to find this prison of wants to find Tia Lung as Toothless wants to protect Tigress this new threat after flying for a while in the snow which they were hitting his black wings but took time of being Night Fury wasn't good with snow weather. (Sometimes I'm glad being a dragon) Toothless through his head about sees mountains of having snow around them than he sees giant wood doors of Chur Gong Prison.

Tigress was walking closer to check on Toothless which she has already calm down from being mad at the dragon who was trying to being friends with her and "Toothless...I need to tell you something too" She tells him with kind voice but unknown to her as he was gone long time ago as she walks inside of his room than she sees him of nowhere to being found.

She was running towards to find Shifu of wants to ask him where Toothless is as he was flying towards Prison to find Tia Lung of wants to being train by him for he wants to protect Tigress from Apep.

Meanwhile at Prison

Toothless starts walking inside of the snow with black paws of still has same clothes on where he leaves the Jade Palace towards the Prison of thinking about Tigress about something of how her eyes was glowing when she wants them to being and guard of prison stops him of placing an axe front of him. "What's your business" he asks Toothless with serious and little suprise to see a dragon live of not having fightning a dragon since Apep was closed up from the rest of dragons but they were only legend.

"I need talk to Tai Lung..." Toothless asks the guard with a confident voice which the guard was surprise for both of ways then "You can talk to him but...no funny ideas" Guard tells him with serious voice of opening the doors towards the Prison which he leads the dragon to Tai Lung.

"Tai Lung..." Toothless tells the snow leopard whose being release from his shackles as he has muscles on his body then he starts looked up to see call his name which he wasn't ready to see the dragon there. He was surprise by it of see alive Dragon and "How is that possible.." Tai Lung was asking Toothless with a suprise voice which of wants to know how the dragon was live of not believing alive dragon was front of him.

"I need your help with...training" Toothless was asking him with cofident voice as Tia Lung was stil little suprise which everyone was still shock of how another Dragon is alive but there is nothing hold on him back of defeating the new enemy.

**Next Time: Training with Tai Lung Begins**

**I am trying my best to make the story very good and why did Tigress wanted to Toothless but Find out in the Last Couple of Chapters.**

**Alvin D-Rod is Out...For Now**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Toothless' Training Begins

**I went to see Kung Fu Panda 2 today and I loved each moment of it. Okay on with the story, This where Toothless is becoming Tai Lung's Apprentice and Emperor makes his first move on ruling China.**

Toothless watch the guards released Tai Lung and "I'm..ready" he asked Tai Lung but he knew that the dragon was not ready for training. The guards unlocking Tai Lung and "Now...this going take weeks of practice but...I guess we..don't have weeks to train".

Toothless and Tai Lung started on Toothless's Strenght of lifting rocks. "Listen...the enemy is not going to let you get uphand" Tai Lung told Toothless to focus and he lift it.

Meanwhile

At the Jade Palace, Tigress was worried about Toothless where he disppeared to now but she had to train for the enemy. For the first time, she was not paying attention to her training course or sparing with nobody.

Master Shifu knew that Tigress never felt this much pain in her life and she never felt love in her life before. When Toothless come, she didn't like at first but when he started showing his emotions to her.

Tigress started up for him and "Okay...that's enough for training" Master Shifu was telling the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior then looked at Valley. "Toothless...I hope your alright" Tigress wondering about Toothless with his safety.

At the Apep's Palace

"Were...going to make our first move...Destroy the Prison..and Kill Tai Lung" Apep and his army were getting the weapon ready to kill Tai Lung who defeated him long time ago. His apprentice walked beside him and "Master...if you destroy Tai Lung..then they're nobody can stop us..right" he was asked his master of through of threat in future.

Apep and his army moved to the Prison where Tai Lung is hold up then "Fire" Apep called to his army to start destroying the prison. Inside of the prison, Tai Lung looked at Toothless who was getting better in days time but when he heard bomb went off.

"Toothless...You need to go now" Tai Lung tell Toothless to leave because the Prison was about to be destroy then "What about you" Toothless looked at Tai Lung with confused and shock eyes.

"I must stay...You go and finish your training" Tai Lung told Toothless to leave him behind and Toothless started taking off into the skies. He land on mountain side and looked on with horror and anger at the Prison then he tried to find whose the killer.

Saw Apep and his apprentice there with his army then Toothless started flying away back to Jade Palace.

Back at Jade Palace

Everyone was still wake and eating dinner then Toothless was landing. He went to the Dinner Room and "Hi...Po" he said with voice of suprised everyone with Toothless enterance.

Five turned to see Toothless there in door way and Tigress was about to get up. "Five and Dragon Warrior...I need your help...finish my training" Toothless asking them to help them with his training.

Toothless went outside and start through about his training. "Maybe..if evolved then...I can" he was saying to himself with self-condience and Tigress come out to see Toothless there sitting.

She went to sit beside him and "What was on your mind...Dragon" Tigress was asking him with little anger in her voice of leaving her and the five. "Nothing...Tiger.." Toothless was anger now with Apep and himelf of leaving Tai Lung to his death.

He started getting up and walked to his bedroom then Tigress looked at Toothless who was not turning around to looked at her. Toothless in his bedroom and started laying down to begin training the next day for the battle.

It was Morning

The bell ring 3 times when "Good Master" Five and Po said in unison to they're master and Shifu wait for Toothless to wake up. "Toothless..time to get up" Shifu walked to Toothless' door and open. But he was not there and all of them went to look for Toothless.

Toothless in the Training Area and begin training his body to strengh. Finally, everyone went to the training area and were suprised that Toothless was in Tigress's area of training. He was not giving up and hit the wood hard to break it.

Tigress was suprised that Toothless was getting the training right and his motives were almost like Tai Lung and Toothless motive meants. He looked at Five, Shifu and Po were suprised to see Toothless started training without them.

"How long...were you here" Master Shifu asked Toothless because wondering about him and "Since 4:00 a.m in the morning" Toothless was not ready to give up then everyone was suprised by Toothless' motives for the new enemy.

"Toothless..." Tigress said his name then he looked at her with serious eyes. Toothless bow down to Master Shifu and "Master...with your approval...I like to training with Five, you and Dragon Warrior" Toothless was wearing some Tai Lung's clothes and Dragon's Jacket which was Black with Gold Dragon Symbol on it.

Toothless walked outside to be ready for some sparing with Five, Shifu and Po who was suprised but Viper was going first to see how far the Dragon would go to fight for his friends.

"Are you ready..." Viper was asking Toothless and he nod 'yes' to the snake. Viper moved first and he blocked her attack. (His blocking and attacks are almost like Tai Lung or Master Kung Fu) she through about Toothless' attacks and defense.

Toothless saw opening and remember what Tai Lung teach him about Nerve Attacks.

Flashback:

"Remember..this is your nerve attack...but not used in for friends but enemies yes" Tai Lung was telling Toothless about the stance and attack formation of it. Toothless was sitting when he saw Tai Lung did and he showed how Toothless how to use it.

Flashback Over:

Toothless was about to hit Viper with Nerve Attack but stopped his paw before reaching her. "That was great...Dragon and Viper" Master Shifu stopped the match then both of them bow to each other then they're Master.

He started making his moves right but everyone started discovering that Toothless moves were Tai Lungs and his to a mix. Toothless was making Kung Fu and Mix Martail Arts for his fighting style.

Tigress was next for battling Toothless and "Are you ready...Toothless" she was asking Toothless if ready to battle and she starting worried about him of his safety again. He nod 'yes' to her and they begin.

**Next Time: Toothless' New Move- Dragon's Lightning**

**The next one is going to be longest because Toothless is going have to master his new move but it's really changelle for him to master it.**

**Alvin D-Rod**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Toothless's New Move: Dragon's Lightning

**I'm Sorry about not writing for so much I used too. But I have been doing lots of things like looking for job and completing my hours for college.**

**But here's the new Chapter of Crossover:**

Tigress move the first move and tried very hard to punch Toothless but he blocked with his black paws. She tried to roundhouse kick him but he did a back-flip and he started hitting Tigress.

Tigress didn't felt nothing and Toothless hold her paws in his then "Not bad...for Female Tiger" Toothless said to Tigress and she was getting started getting little anger at Toothless for saying that.

"Are you just playing with me or something, Dragon" Tigress was asking Toothless if this was he's playing around with her or taking it serious. He let her go and started smiling at her then something started happening with Toothless's paws.

His paws started glowing with Lightning started forming and "Yaaaaaah" Toothless started focusing the on his paws. Everyone was suprised and shook by Toothless's new move then (Is Toothless the special dragon to have great powers) Shifu through about the Dragon's Lightning Move.

Tigress was ready to blocked the move but Toothless didn't want to hurt her then he aim at the wall. It caused a hole size of crater and had a mark of lightning hitting it then Toothless turned around to see everyone.

"I'm sorry..but I don't want to hurt you, Tigress" he told everyone with shook and confused voice then looked down at his black paws. Toothless started thinking about the new move and that has to started practicing at it.

She started feeling embrassment because of Toothless's actions and motives of not harming her but she can't feel no pain. Toothless was worried about her and he started walked to the others.

"Looks like we..are going to train you do that move right, Dragon" Shifu was telling Toothless with teachers voice telling new student.

"Hey...it's okay..Toothless" Viper tried to cheer up Toothless after his power went out of control and he didn't see nothing glad about it.

Toothless knew he can't control his power not yet but with little training. He'll better at it.

Toothless bowed down to Shifu like Tai Lung used to do and everyone was suprised by it. Tigress started feeling something about Toothless would not go away for her.

Toothless started feeling dispointed at himself of failing the new move after lot of training.

Toothless and Po started walked to training area where the five used to train everyday. He looked at the trees and "It's okay..Tooth..I mean that..you can't just master a move like that" Po was saying to Toothless with corcern and coindeince voice.

Po and Toothless decide to leave get some dinner and call it night. But Toothless was about to come out to practicing the new move we'll everyone is asleep.

Meanwhile, At the Kitchen

Tigress and Viper were talking about Toothless's motives and emotions. "So why did he not continued the attacked" Tigress was asking Viper then "I think Toothless likes you" Viper started making Tigress blush little.

Monkey, Mantis and Crane started walked inside the kitchen. Tigress and Viper stopped talking about it then Po come to started cooking food for them and Toothless went to the shack and saw some fish.

"Can I have some fish" Toothless asked Po then he nodded 'yes' to him.

He help himself with couple of fish and Tigress was eating her tofu. Po started making noodles for the rest of Five then "Tooth..don't beat yourself because of new move...we'll practice tommorrow" Mantis turned his head to Toothless with coinfedience voice to him.

Tigress started looking at Toothless and she felt those emotions and feelings again towards the Dragon. (What's happening to me now) her throughts about Toothless.

(I have started practicing more with this move) Toothless started throught about Dragon's Lightning and heard from other Night Furies before they're killed by Green Death.

He started feeling anger at the Queen of Dragons because of destroying his family. Then everyone started noticed that Toothless was getting anger about something.

Tigress started feeling something for Toothless again and he started walked out of the Five. "Sorry Guys..I thinking I'm going return earlier" Toothless was confused and sad voice and walked to his bedroom.

(It's my fault...That my parent and family are dead) Toothless throught about the past then he wish that go back and destroy the Green Death.

In the Kitchen

"I wondering why Toothless..wants to go bed because it's only 9:00 p.m in night" Crane was wondering and asking everyone with confused voice.

Monkey and Mantis shrugged but Viper looked at Tigress with helpful eyes. It's telling her to go for Toothless with his problem.

"We'll Tooth..Is thinking about his family or his parents" Po started explaining what happened to his family of Night Furies. They're faces turned into confused into shook faces because of the story.

"I thinking that's why he's depressed right now" Po saying to everyone.

"We need to find a way to cheep him up" Viper was telling everyone of Five but "I thinking he just need sometime..alone" Tigress saying to everyone with leader voice.

In Toothless Bedroom

He was laying down and Toothless was stilling throught of him saving his clan from by destroy the Queen.

Then a question come to his head and "Where are the other Dragons in this time-line" he asked himself this question with serious then he want to the the answer.

But right now, Toothless had to focus on getting some asleep of training of the new move then blow his candle for some asleep.

Toothless started having dreams of Tigress of destroying his heart then he mastering the move finally and tried to discover new moves to it.

It's Morning

'You know the normal morning reantanced' Toothless in the forest and started practicing on focusing on the Dragon's Lightning.

Shifu, Five and Po went to looked for Toothless then Shifu find him. Trying to get the move right but "It takes great power and control to Dragon's Lightning" he telling Toothless of the move.

Five and Po started coming where Shifu was training with Toothless of Dragon's Lightning and "Master Shifu..I think I'm going to try to find a way home after this" Toothless was telling everyone and Tigress was suprised and scared by it.

"No" Tigress said towards Toothless and everyone was looked at her with suprised look. She walked towards the Dragon and Tigress grabbed his right black paw with her left orange paw.

He let go of her paw and started walked to Shifu then Toothless started practicing the move with short time. Toothless started focusing on it but nothing happened then Lightning started to forming in his paw.

Toothless trieds to control it but no luck this time because he has not master the inner peace or his problem then "You have not reached Inner Peace" Shifu walked to Toothless and telling him with soft voice.

Po knew he master Inner Peace at young age and defeated Shen with it. Shifu knew that Po has to teach Toothless, Inner Peace after that he can master Dragon's Lightning. "Po..you're going to teach Toothless of Inner Peace" Shifu telling Po that about his training with Toothless.

"Follow Me..Tooth" Po was told Toothless with soft and serious voice then both of them went to the secret of tears or kung-fu was begin. Let's get started then Po started begining doing hand-signs to move the water to the flower.

"But before..you can master Inner Peace..you have to you're mind and heart clear of everything" Po was explaining to the Toothless and he started thinking about Tigress. Toothless started thinking about Tigress and his love for her.

After Doing the Moves of It.

Po and Toothless went to Kitchen to get some thing to eat and Five were there. Waiting for Po to cook something and begining training again then he started making soup with rice and eggrolls.

Tigress looked at Toothless, he was focus on something then (Why can't get right) Toothless throught and has confused him now. "Maybe because...Tigress" Toothless looked at her then both of each other started blushing then turned to they're food.

Toothless knew what it was Tigress and his Family of Night Furies. He had to master get over it and Toothless sit up from his lunch. Toothless went to Tigress and "Please forgive me..for this" Tigress looked at Toothless confused "Forgive for what" Toothless grabbed Tigress and kissed her on lips.

She was suprised by it and other Five and Po were suprised by it too. Crane's beck open went down (Like in KFP2) and Toothless pulled away. He went outside then noticed it was raining and started doing moves like Po.

He had calm and inner peace mind and heart now then Dragon's Lightning come out finally. Tigress was still shock by Toothless's kiss and started walked where he went to then she saw do the Dragon's Lightning.

Flashback:

Toothless started seeing his parents when he was baby Night Fury then leaving him to protect him from the Green Death. He started feeling his mother carrying him away from the Queen.

His mother put Toothless inside between rocks then "Please stay safe" she told him with tears rolling down her face and his father touch her shoulder. He nodding 'yes' to it's time.

Toothless all life started then he meet Hiccup, his rider and destroy the Queen. He had friends and met Tigress, his love interest.

Back to Toothless

Dragon's Lightning started showing itself again to Toothless and Tigress started walked to him with smile on her face.

"It's time..." he looked at valley of peace then mountains and Toothless started thinking about new enemy out there to face now. Toothless went to his bedroom and started packing for things for the journey.

Shifu knew that Toothless, Po and Five were going to face Apep and his apprentice. Stop his crime of destroy everything and trying to get rule of China.

**This it for the Chapter**

**Next Time: The Journey Begins**

**AlvinD-Rod is Out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Journey Begins**

**I'm very sorry...I have been doing Big Writer's Block but this chapter is going have some Toothless and Tigress's relationship growing in it.**

**Here you go:**

Toothless, Po and Five continued walked out of Valley of Peace then Toothless started thinking about Dragon's Lightning. He looked at Tigress and about the kiss then (I don't know if she likes me back) he throught of the kiss between Toothless and Tigress.

Toothless was walked on his paws then Tigress started taken secret glances at Toothless and (I wondering if love is the feelings...i'm feeling for Toothless) she throught on the way out of Valley.

"Toothless...you've achieved Inner Peace yet" Crane was asking with curious to Toothless then he looked at him and "Yes...I have but nevermind" Toothless didn't want to talked about Tigress.

All of them maked it to the mountains then Toothless looked at them. He flew around the mountains and Toothless was waiting for the others then he saw Tigress got there first.

She looked at him with confused and Toothless looked back at her with same confusion then "I.." Tigress never felt some much feelings for one person or dragon. Toothless turned around and continued walked then he remember something about this place.

He saw old andomen house then Toothless looked at it looks like was burned been through a war or two. He went inside of house and remember when was a baby dragon who used to play with some other dragons. Po and Five looked at Toothless who walked around the house then enter his parent's bedroom and saw his dad's armor there.

Toothless exit the house and picked a flower of pink and red then put down on burned patio of the house. Tigress walked foreward to Toothless and touch his shoulder with her paw then he was paying his respects and prayer to his parents.

He turned around to see Tigress smiled at him and Toothless started walked away from his house then (I promised to revenge guys) Toothless throught that and need more answers of what happened to his family and friends.

All of them continued walked towards the enemy who waits for them then "What was that, Toothless" Viper saying to Toothless with suprised and confused voice and "That was my house when I was young" Toothless told everyone with serious voice.

2 days have passed

Toothless was training with Dragon's Lightning and the others were watching him to do it then all of them were suprised by the power Toothless has.

Tigress walked towards Toothless and "Toothless..I wanted talked to you about the kiss" she was asking him about the kiss of suprised and blushing right now. "Sure...when this over...okay, Tigress" Tootless saying to her and put his black paw on her right shoulder.

She felt his soft touch from his paw and Tigress never wanted Toothless to leave her side. He wanted to finish what Apep and his apprentice to take his justice back to Tai Lung then so his soul can rest in peace.

The sun was rising then Toothless looked at Apep's army and himself on talked to his soldiers ready to battled anybody.

"So what now" Toothless was asking himself this question really quietly and soft but Tigress heard what he said to himself. She was scared of losing Po again or Toothless, because Tigress remember when Po was hit by the cannon.

"We have to stay here...and make a plan" Crane was telling everyone with serious voice and everyone agreed. It was night, Po was making noodles for everyone but Tigress noticed that Toothless was outside still practicing on Dragon's Lightning.

She went outside of Tent and walked foreward of Toothless then "Toothless..." Tigress was asking him and he grabbed her. Spin her around to see her and both of them were face to face then she felt those feelings back at Jade Palace.

"Ohh...Sorry" Toothless telling her and put her side of himself then he sitted down to watch the stars. Tigress sitted down next to him then "Listen...If can't beat Apep-" Toothless looked at Tigress with serious eyes.

"Wait..if you can't beat Apep then nobody can" Tigress was asking Toothless the question then he nodding 'yes' to her of the question was answered.

Toothless looked at her and the moon gived her fur a beautiful glow to it then "Wow..." he was telling her with she started blushing because of it.

Tigress and Toothless started coming closer to each about to kissed each other but "You..guys, dinner is ready" Mantis told Toothless and Tigress pulled away from each other. Both of them didn't know what to say to one another.

She went inside first then he followed her and both of them looked at Mantis who destroyed they're moment of kissing one another.

**Okay this it for the Chapter**

**Next Time: Apep: Dragon's Killer**

**This Chapter were going to find out what really happened to the Dragons and Toothless's Family and Friends.**

**Alvin D-Rod**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Apep: The Dragon's Killer**

**Here is the new Chapter and I'm so sorry...I had a big writer's block then I have one of my friends have been killed in car accident. I'm starting College in 19 days so I'm not going to have time to write stories or typed stories.**

Toothless sit across the table from Tigress, both of them were still blushing little after Mantis ruin they're moment of kissing each other and Po was done making noodles.

He carried bowls to the everyone at the table execpt Toothless had fish who started thinking about his clan of Night Furies then "What happened to Dragons here" he asked everyone but they looked at him with sad and sorrow eyes.

"The Legends says a Dragon betrayel his own kind and killed all of them" Viper starts explaining everything to Toothless of what happened to the Dragons. Tigress started feeling sad for Toothless of his missing Family and his kind.

He started regreting of a small dragon when the attacked of Queen then (Who can of done this) Toothless started wondering who did this to his family and other dragons. Toothless would started looking for answers when this journey is over.

Toothless was started thinking about the person killed his kind or they're kind to nothing but he never wanted revenge just wanted answers bc of it. He was too busying to noticed Tigress walked towards him with serious eyes but she felt those feelings or emotions again for the dragon.

"Why are you all alone...Dragon" Tigress asked in suprisous and suprise voice because she never see Toothless act like this but he looked at her with suprised eyes then "I was thinking about something" Tigress knew better of Toothless who was thinking about his family and his kind of Dragons.

"I know how you feel about never knowing about your family or past..." Tigress saying with a worried voice for Toothless. He looked at her but felt that some emotions and feelings for Tigress when they're really close of kissing.

(I wouldering why a dragon betrayel his own clan) Toothless was starting puts some throughts on it but the answers still become un-clear for him so he need to find answers after this mission or when Toothless gets home.

"Are you still thinking about leaving, Toothless" Tigress said with scared and worried voice because she didn't want Toothless to leave yet then Toothless looked at her with suprised eyes.

"I don't know yet" Toothless replied back to her with same worried voice.

Tigress puts her paw down then Toothless felt something under his right black paw. He looked at his left black paw and saw Tigress' orange and black left paw under his then Toothless felt her soft paws.

Tigress looked at her left paw felt something warm then she saw Toothless' Black Paw was warm feeling to it. Toothless let his paw come up and Tigress was paw was gone then he felt something inside of him again with the same feelings like before.

Where Apep's Army

"My Master..Rhino is Dead in his cell" Apep's apprentice was saying to his master who was meditationing but wakes up to hear his apprentice's words.

"I know..my apprentice but Five and Dragon Warrior are coming to defeat us" Apep replied to his apprentice but he was worried at all because only a dragon can kill him and his apprentice.

Apprentice was impressed by his Master's of medatationing powers then the Apep start his throughts of evil plan to destroy the Five and Dragon Warrior then something come a idea.

"My Apprentice...capture Tigress of the Five..then they will come to save her but they're going to dead" Apep's explains to his apprentice of capturing Tigress. His apprentice started leaving when saw some men who were ready for anything.

"Men...I need you to do something for me" Apprentice smirks at them then the men smiled as evil because they gotten a mission from Apep's.

His apprentice and the men started racing to the Five, Dragon Warrior and Toothless' location.

Where Five, Dragon Warrrior and Toothless are.

Everyone was asleep and it was silent like a waterfall then Toothless heard something in Tigress's tent. He went to go and check on her then Toothless gotten there.

Toothless saw Tigress was being forced out of the tent then "What are you doing to her" He was anger at the Apprentice and men who turned around to see Toothless then they're suprised to see a Living Dragon.

Toothless got in his stance then he started fighting all of them but Tigress was still tied up with ropes. She started cutting the ropes with her claws to try help Toothless fight the them.

He beat every men to unconsious then looked at the apprentice was amazing by Toothless' strength and power that he has. "Bye" Apprentice said to Toothless and Tigress then Dispeared and the men were gotten away.

Toothless went to Tigress and get her out of the tieds of the ropes around her body. Tigress looked at Toothless who gotten all of the ropes off and she did something suprising Toothless then Tigress lean forward and kissed Toothlees on lips.

She puts her paws on his neck then He was so suprised that he closeds his eyes then put paws on her wrist. Toothless pulled away and looked at Tigress then "Why did you do that" he was asking her with suprised and confused voice.

"That's for saving me" She was telling him for his heroe's task of saving her from them.

Toothless started breaking her grip then he started walked out and Toothless felt something the some feelings and emotions with Tigress when he was meeting her for the first time.

**Next Time: The Romantic Dance**

**The next Chapter is going to be a very, very long one I have ever writen so don't think I would get it done really fast...alright.**

**Alvin D-Rod Out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Romantic Dance**

**I am truly sorry of keeping everyone waiting at this Chapter but I have being very busy of working and other stuff but here you go the next Chapter of Journey of Love**.

Toothless, Five and Po were watching the army staying in Imperial City which was the biggest city in the China and "So how do we get in there..." Toothless was asking everyone with little serious voice and sees a pastor of Dance tonight at the palace.

"Guys..I have an idea" he continues and everyone else was looking at him with nodding then Tigress was smiling at him of coming up with ideas "Alright..what's the sleath mission then" Po was exticed to hear about the mission.

After four hours past

Toothless was wearing a dark blue jacket zipped up and dark blue pants then puts the his dark red mask on. His wings were tucked in his jacket so nobody can realizes it's him. Po was wearing a black jacket with a golden dragons on it and his pants were wearing black pants with red yin and Ying sign on it then Viper was wearing a dark red mask. Crane was wearing golden hat and dark blue pants and Monkey decide to go as bus boy of serving food to everyone then dance with anyone right now.(I am going to give Tigress' dress a suprise to everyone alright)

They start entering the palace and they saw different kinds of species then Toothless was walking towards the middle of the crowd but he sees the dance floor.

He saw someone who was looking around right now then he walks closer to his curiosity get the best of him again like he first met Hiccup on Berk.

"Tigress?" Toothless called out to the figure and Tigress turns around then she had a red dress with dark rose on her ear and with some red eyeliner. She came closer to him and "So..like what you see" Tigress twirls around for Toothless and the dress fits her curves right and her D breasts.

Toothless comes closer to her and "Would you like to dance with me" he was asking her with scared voice of doesn't hear 'no' from her. Both of them were blushing now and Tigress put her paws on his dark blue suit shoulders then Toothless puts his black paws on her waists softly.

The music starts playing slow and the crowds start looking at Toothless and Tigress of dancing slowly and starts doing some twirls and some dance moves with one another.

The Five and Po had there jaws dropping of Tigress' dancing and affections for Toothless.

Toothless did one more drop for Tigress and picks her up to close his lips. "Thank..that was wonderful" she was telling him of being surprised of dancing with her soon-to-be-mate then Toothless saw how close they are. Tigress and Toothless pulls away from one another of turning pink now about kissing front of everyone right now.

Toothless and Tigress did not know why but they almost forget why come here to do then he looked into her dark orange-red eyes of beautiful lady that Toothless has ever seen before. Tigress noticed that Toothless was looking into her eyes and she saw the middle light green eyes with black lines of mysterious wanted something for her.

"Guys..you put a great show" Po tells them without realizing he killed their moment for the second time and snaps both of them out of their trances. Rest of the Five started walking towards the exit to get out of there and Toothless saw Apep there then he remembers something about him or seen him somewhere then the party.

Toothless starts walking towards the exit again but keeps Apep in his head then he doesn't where he was going of not seen Tigress who stop front of him.

Tigress screams little as Toothless was top of her then noticed there lips were nearly touching each other before Toothless can bend down.

"Guys are you coming" Crane was flying over them and starts flying away from them and Toothless gotten up then he helps her up by grabbing her orange tiger paw with his black dragon paw.

Toothless felt something soft and big on his black paw then he looks down, Tigress looks down too and noticed her right breast and she was blushing really red right now.

Toothless was blushing too of noticed of what was going to happened next of being claw on his face. He closed his eyes of waiting to being claw from Toothless of Tigress did not claw him for feeling great feelings for the Dragon front of her.

"We...get back with others" Toothless telling Tigress with happily and scared voice still of starts flying away from her than reaching the hideout of trying to find the plan on how bring down Apep and the army before leaving the city.

Tigress was taking off the dress for still feeling the Toothless' paw on her body and did not wanted he to leave like that so she had to not wanted to leave the touch.

Toothless was taking off the suit of trying to find out the next plan to being down the army and some reason for looking at the Apep of remembering something about him of having serious look for trying to find out more about Apep the dragon. He starts taking off his suits like the jacket of wondering why did Apep betrayal his clan then Toothless knew he just wanted to have power that nobody should have.

"Apep is the dragon" Toothless says to the others of they looked at him with shocked look of founding out the mystery and "Tooth..do you what do you say" Po did not understand of what he was telling the Five and himself of wanted to hear the answer again from the Toothless who was looking at the floor of the hideout.

Tigress was being little serious right now but for some reason her feelings to Dragon starts gowning after the dance and incident then "Toothless..is right..Apep is the last dragon expects for his apprentice and Toothless himself" she was telling everyone with the truth of seen how she being around the dragon.

"You guys are starting to work together.." Viper was telling them of smiling of making Toothless and Tigress blushing little then they start mumbling about how much they disagree on it.

Toothless knew something that it's going to happened among the Apep and his new friends then (I have to make decision...to kill Apep for my family who was murder or spare his life) Toothless starts thinking about the decision that would charge his life and maybe everyone's opinion about him now.

Toothless starts walking towards the exit of the hideout to found out the decision for making this choice would charge his karma forever. He starts thinking about it of Toothless in his dragon war: nearing every dragon called him the Night Runner who'd being the fastest and almost close to the Queen of powers.

He lays on the soft grass of thinking about his old home where Hiccup was and starts thinking how are they do without him there. Tigress was taking her dress off feeling the soft winds returning to her fur and she puts her vest to cover her breasts again then her training clothes back on.

Crane, Monkey, Mantis and Viper were looking at Toothless of knowing that he missed his old home, Berk but Toothless never speak about his old home or his best friend, Hiccup of fearing that he might being going home soon. "Guys...I think after this..Toothless wants to go home" Crane was looking at him with courageous voice but doesn't want to see him leave like that.

Po was the Dragon Warrior but he walks towards Toothless of sitting down next to him then "Toothless Buddy..do you ever think about your family" he was asking him of knowing how it feels to loose a family and not knowing where or who was you before you lost them.

"Sometimes...but that is why I had Hiccup with me" Toothless explains to Po of how close he and Hiccup were then "...I might try to find a way back home" he was telling him the truth of being here was nice all but Tigress was not in love with him. Tigress heard this and the Furious Four heard this too and saw how sad then anger then she punch the rocks really hard that they broke into pieces from her hard punch.

**Next Time: Tigress' Rage**

**Here's a preview of it:**

**"Why do not you just leave already" Tigress looks at Toothless with anger in her eyes and she just wanted to hug him of telling Toothless do not leave please then her anger was control her right now.**

**"...I-I" Toothless was unspeakable of Tigress angers was taking over and "you what...you do not care and I hate you..just run away and never come back" She wakes from her anger then Tigress noticed of what she just did. Toothless was crying now and he starts turning around to walks towards the mountains where he would maybe find a way back home to Berk.**

**"..Toothless..I did not mea-" Tigress was cut off by Toothless took off into the skies of not wanted to hear no more of Tigress.**

**That is it and this going to being very hard. Sorry of telling Tigress & Toothless fans about this story...I have something else too.**

**I am thinking about a sequel but if you see Grammars/Spelling Mistakes...I'm really sorry about that..I'm looking for someone to re-read and fix my stories right now.**

**AlvinD-Rod says "Good Day to everyone"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Tigress' Rage**

**I am truly sorry of giving no stories to my readers and my grammar to spelling errors. This like half way of the**

**story and there is like five to seven Chapters to go of ending Journey of Love.**

**But here's the story:**

Everyone saw Tigress' anger of Toothless leaving like this after everything she was trying to do with him then Viper come closer to her of going to try talk her out.

"Tigress..Toothless just wants to get ho-" she was cut off by Tigress of being anger at Toothless.

"We'll he should just leave now...before someone falls in love with him" Tigress saying to Viper of turning red of how she was telling her of how feels about Toothless then Viper was surprise for how Tigress never knew that she could love anyone like Toothless was goofy-smiling-happy Dragon nearing the opposite of Tigress.

Toothless starts walking towards his room before he sees Tigress there of looking at him with anger eyes to him. "Tigress..what's wrong" he was asking her with suprious voice of Tigress' anger of she was really anger of showing no control over it.

"Nothing Dragon.." Tigress saying with her anger and Toothless of trying find a way to see why Tigress is acting like this then Viper noticed what they are talking about how Toothless leaving.

"Alright..Tigress" He leaves into his room with confusion as Po walks to his room to try protect the valley of peace, friends and family. Toothless was laying on the bed with trying to found why Tigress anger at him and

Tigress was trying to find a way to calm down then it was destroying her heart to heard Toothless wants to leave after the mission.

"..Why he see..I want him to stay here with me" Tigress was telling herself of moving around in her room but nothing making sense for Toothless leaving. Toothless was laying down then starts leaving his room to train more on his dragon-style kung fu for the upcoming battles and starts walking out of trying to make no sounds of moves to wake everyone else.

Toothless walks outside to see if there is was place so he can focus into his techniques but not noticed a tiger was following him to the place as she wanted to tell him everything but everyone was there hiding away from Toothless who starts kicking and punching some random trees after doing training the trees. Tigress step foreword out of the shadows to see Toothless with serious and anger eyes and he turns to face her of surprise to see her out this late of night.

"..What are you doing here, Tigress" Toothless was asking of Tigress who was deeper rage for the dragon who front of her then "Why do not you just leave now" Tigress was serious talking to him with showing some her fangs to Toothless like he saw her this anger at him before.

Five and Po were hiding away from the action but they were ready to come if the fight becomes too much for them to handle.

"What are you talking about" Toothless was confused of heard from Tigress' word to him but her starts growling little then "Don't you just go home..little dragon" Tigress was total anger and called Toothless who was going to cry little bit but not right now.

"We'll Master Anger-Bitch" Toothless called her that to being called pay-back of being called a 'little dragon' from Tigress as she heard those words from his lips as it took everything to hold her back and not punch or claw him to death.

The Five and Po were surprise of what those two called one another then Toothless did noticed the brushes were moving and he starts figuring they were watching them. "What did you just called me!" Tigress was going to punch Toothless into the afterlife and Toothless looking at Tigress with anger as feeling something inside him was charging.

"Why do not you just leave already" Tigress looks at Toothless with anger in her eyes and she just wanted to hug him of telling Toothless do not leave please then her anger was control her right now.

"...I-I" Toothless was unspeakable of Tigress angers was taking over and "you what...you do not care and I hate you..just run away and never come back" She wakes from her anger then Tigress noticed of what she just did. Toothless was crying now and he starts turning around to walks towards the mountains where he would maybe find a way back home to Berk.

"..Toothless..I did not mea-" Tigress was cut off by Toothless took off into the skies of not wanted to hear no more of Tigress.

Po and everyone come out of hiding of seen how Toothless was crying to flying towards mountains of hoping to find a way home but he did not noticed that Apep's men tied ropes around the Po and Five of taking them hostages.

Toothless lands on side of the mountain of seen the same light and starts walking towards it of wanted to see Berk again then looks back at the Imperial Village of remembering the words of Tigress haunting his mind as he walks towards into the light.

**Next Time: Back at Berk**

**Here's another preview**

**"Toothless!" Hiccup run towards his dragon of returning home as he hugging the dragon and all his old dragon friends come closer towards him of seen him finally home.**

**Stoick nod his head of seen his son and Night Fury back together after so many months then Elder starts thinking of why Toothless come back.**

**The Next Chapter is going to little Kung Fu Panda into it.**

**Till Next Time**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Back at Berk**

**Here's the new chapter of Journey of Love...I hope everyone likes or loves my stories.**

"...So where your dragon boyfriend" Apep's apprentice asking Tigress with serious voice and she starts looking down with sad face of having no will to fight no more.

"Aw he left you...like his parents did to him" he continued but starts walking towards his master's palace with them.

Awhile they walk towards Imperial's Palace where Apep is waiting at them and Toothless was home of walking towards the Hiccup's home.

Toothless' dragon friends couldn't believe what they saw as Toothless was walking towards Hiccup's House to found out he is alive then "Toothless!" Astrid run towards him and hugs Toothless of being back then "..So what happened...where is your kids or mate" she was asking with curiosity voice.

He looks down of still trying to get Tigress' word out of his head but they were dead there because of never really wanted to go home now.

He shakes his head with disappointing look on his face as Toothless never felt this feeling before as he knew used to love someone but they left him of being in love with Night Fury once who was using him to get another Night Fury to love him.

Toothless wanted to being alone who was not in a good mood to talk anyone right now not ever Hiccup who was his best friend for three years now. Everything charged when he first saw Tigress do Kung Fu as she was always serious and nearing hardcore all the times.

"So what happened...in the other times" Toothless' friend asks him with concern face of not being face the truth Toothless here front of them.

Doghound thought about he has troubles and starts thinking how to cheer up his friend before something bad or horrible happens to them with his mating Tiger. He begins to shake his head of not wanted to talk about Tigress or others of what happened to his mate or love interest into Tigress.

Toothless walks away from them with sad face with depressing eyes of looking at the ground to trying to find a way out of talking about Tigress and his feelings.

Tigress starts crying for first time in her life of mastering all kung fu in world would not help her because she was going to say front of her comrades. "TOOTHLESS...I'M SORRY...I NEED YOU BACK" she was screaming and hoping Toothless would being listening to her voice.

Po and Five were trying comfort her of being alone and scared without Toothless around to protect them to help them then they start thinking about how Toothless charged there lives.

Awhile Toothless was laying down on the ground of trying to think what happened if he did stay to help the Five and Po to fight Apep.

Toothless starts hearing Tigress' voice of calling out for him to help then he starts running towards the elder to help him get back by the side of Tigress.

"Elder! I need your help...I want to go back to save my love right now" Toothless was serious voice with his eyes looking at her of the elder thinks about it then nods of opening the doors for the time wrap.

Toothless jumps into it and starts flying to find Tigress but unknown to him he needs to fight and save Five, Po and China from Apep and his men.

**Next Time: One vs Thousand: Toothless' New Form**

**I am Sorry about the Chapter being so small this time...I will make the next chapter little longer then this...and sorry for the wait too**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: One vs Thousand: Toothless' New Form**

**I'm really sorry of notice this but my story has being lacking some humor scenes so I'm thinking about putting some more humor to romance scenes for Toothless and Tigress.**

**Here's the story**

Toothless finds himself back of the dimension where he first meets Tigress and starts running towards the palace of seen Apep's soldiers there of guarding the palace of trailors or invaders like himself.

"I'm coming..Tigress" He was telling himself of looking at the palace with serious eyes ever if he had to fight through the 100 to 1000 soldiers alone then Toothless will do it no matter what.

Tigress smells something mysterious coming for her then starts thinking about this new scent was and finally figures it out as Toothless was back in this dimension. "Toothless is back!" she told everyone which who were suprised of how he was coming after them with no help and he starts running towards the soldiers with serious eyes.

He starts punching one guard in the face and kicks the other one really hard of felt his bones breaking with his kick then both of them went to the another side. Toothless does flip and kicks another soldier in the face really hard to send him flying towards the door where the other soldiers are waiting for Toothless to come.

Toothless trips on the steps but slides down towards the prison of trying kicking 5 guards really hard of swirling around on the ground then starts sensing arrows coming towards him of using his lightning powers of making wall of lightning to protect him in the last minute.

He punches the 2 other soldiers of trying to get Toothless and sends Lightning Bolts towards the arrows soldiers of being serious right now. "Tigress...where are you" he was saying with serious and worried voice of wanted to find his true love then he feels something hit his back as knife was there.

He screams out of pain and grabs the dagger with paws for feeling the pain then starts pulling it out of still wanted to continue to find Tigress. Toothless' dark green blood starts coming from the wound and keeps walking towards the prison of trying to her and puts some medicane on the wound for not wanted to stop himself of looking for Tigress no matter what.

"Toothless...over here" she was telling him of where there location is and Toothless walks towards the cell of feeling the wound was going to get worst or serious if he doesn't try to heal it.

He starts running towards though the prison of feels something trembling in the building and "Tigress!" Toothless sees her there in the cell then kicks the door down for them to start run outside before the building on fall top of them.

"Toothless!" she hugs him like she did to Po when they were in Gongman City and they start looking at each other of wanted to kiss one another again.

"Guys..Come on" Po was telling them of not wanted to break they're moment but they had to go now. All of them starts running towards as the building starts coming down on them then Toothless felt something inside of him of growing and "What is this power coming from" he was asking himself but ingores it again of not wanted power just Tigress.

As the building was coming down on them and Toothless shoots purple fire balls to blast the rumbles of the building to order for Five and Po to get out in time.

Toothless comes out of nick for time as he looks at the palace destroyed and sees Apep there who was smiling at them evil of thinking all of this was just a game to him.

He turns to face Five and Po just as he was about to turn his face towards them then feels a paw across his cheek from Tigress who slapped him with her paw of crying. "Don't ever do that again" Tigress was telling him of trying to stop the tears from her eyes and Mantis looks at his wound to see if it's serious or not.

"Alright...Guys this enemy is dangerous" Toothless was telling them with serious voice and eyes of looking at Apep of being ready for the final fight for China or the world from this evil. "So what's plan..Tooth" Tigress smiles at him with condinence and gives him a new nickname of he's blushing little pink.

"We go in there...and open 900 can-of whip ass of them" he was telling the team to being ready for the fight and starts thinking about this of Toothless who wanted to know more about why did this dragon kill other dragons when he did.

"...and I'm going after him.." Toothless tells everyone with serious voice and eyes of wanted to stop Apep for once and all of this time. Tigress and everyone was looking at him of saying 'are you serious?' then she didn't wanted to lose him like before.

"I'm coming with you.." she was saying to him with confident voice and puts her paw into his paw of feeling something warm inside of them then they start looking into one another eyes.

Toothless nods his head of showing respect towards them then punches Tigress out cold then rest of them to only seen him of knocking them out with some asleeping gas as he walks closer to where Apep is hold up. He runs towards the army of 900 soldiers of going to fight them all and Toothless fights them all of soldiers with some of his lightning powers.

He kicks two of them to begin with the army and shots lightning at the others of knocking them out of not trying to kill them as evil dragon does. Toothless looks around to see the army was still throwing punches and kicks at him of starts bleeding and cuts over his body then does something that he never though of doing. Toothless focuses the lightning into his body of becoming into a explosion inside his body and "Lightning Choas !" he bursts the ball of throwing everyone towards the wall.

The Five and Dragon Warrior was starting coming to of Tigress clawing the grounds for wanted to kill Toothless doing that to her. "I'm going to kill him for doing that" she was telling everyone of knocking her out and starts looking towards the two dragons who were looking at each other of being ready to unleash the final fight.

Where Apep and Toothless are looking at each other for the first time then both of them were starting to wondering what's going to happened.

"Before we end this...Why did you do it" Toothless was asking him of being suprised of seen another dragon as Apep who look like a Night Fury but he had some Monsterous Nightmare combined into him. "Your Chosen One.." Apep was telling him about the marker who chooses to being the greatest dragoniod to being born in this world or dimensions.

**Next Time: Toothless vs Apep: The Final Battle Part 1**

**The Next Chapter is going to being the last chapter of Journey of Love and is Toothless already to face the dragon who killed the rest of the dragons.**

**Till Next Time..AlvinD-rod says...Good**-Day


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Toothless vs Apep: Final Battle Part 1**

**This part 1 of last battle and 3 more chapters till the epic ending of Journey of Love to answer everyone's questions...yes I have find Beta-Reader and she's great one..I have thank her a lot for helping me with my story. Onto to the story**

Toothless stops of looking at Apep who was smiling at him of wanted to kill him and he wanted the power of him which was inside of Toothless. "The Marker?" Toothless was thinking about it then both of them run towards each other of wanted to end this war or battle.

Apep through the first punch as Toothless was see something was wrong or wierd about this technique it was like he was testing him or playing around with him. Toothless kicks Apep on the side of his body but he felt like hitting steel then fresh then Apep was looking at him.

"Time has defeating you...my friend" Apep was trying to make Toothless angry and he starts punching his body then something horrible happens. Apep punches him into his chest where his heart is and kicks him where it really hurts him.

Toothless screams out loud and starts punching Apep really hard but doesn't face him then he grab his paw of almost breaking it of looking at him with serious eyes. "Why are my attacks...no working" he was asking himself of looking at Apep with green eyes of shocked that was putting everything he has on his attacks.

"Your starting to get it...right" Apep was smiling of kicking him off into the grounds of the castle of falling down from 25 feet off of the ground as Five and Po were running to try get to Toothless as Tigress was running more faster then others so she can help him.

Apep knees down on Toothless and grabs him of through him into the air then catches him to onto his knees of feeling Toothless' back pops out of place.

"Kill them..Now watch" Toothless tells him to watch as Five and Po get shot with the cannon from Lord Shen's technique as they gotten hit from it after there was nothing but smoke as black.

Toothless couldn't believe it as he saw his friends being killed by the same dragon who killed the other dragons for power or something more then that. He rollovers into the river of trying escape from Apep of looking over to see where the missing dragon went to and "Men...follow the dragon and make sure he doesn't envoloving right now" he tells his men to run for Toothless.

All of them were searching far and wide as team for Toothless was wounded and he look around to find himself where the Panda Village where the pandas were aliving as some pandas were fishing then saw Toothless with shooked and confused faces of how the dragon come here.

They start carrying Toothless towards the village to try help him get back up on his feet and see whose is the mysterious dragon who washes up in the river.

**Next Time: Panda's Village: Toothless New Training Begins**

**I'm really sorry about not updating and doing College Work to Trying to Find a Job**

**Have a Great Day :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Panda's Village: Toothless' New Training Begins**

**It's being little awhile since update this story, so here's the new chapter of Journey of Love and the next chapters are going to being very chapters and I'm sorry if the last chapter was short then other ones.**

Panda healers starts healing Toothless who was severly damaged on the back where it was broken from Apep then he starts awakaing up of seen blurrying images of black and white creatures around him.

"Where are I am" Toothless asks softly as the Panda Healers was going to get the Leader of them as Po's Dad who he was and he was trying to get up of having problems of remembering how Apep used his technique to destroy him and his best friends.

Po's Dad appears from outside of the tent and "Your in the Ping's Village" he was saying with kind and nice voice towards the dragon who were trying to get up then sees some bandages around on his stomach and back too.

"What Happened to me" Toothless asking the panda with confident voice and he fakes a smile. "Your back was popped out of the wrong place" he explains how he lost a lot of blood on his wounds and his back need to being popped back to walk straight again.

"I don't feel fear...I'm the fear and anger right now" Toothless telling him with serious eyes and Po's Dad knows he need to train in the Panda's Secret Technique to turn your attacks into a powerful attacks and turn your enemie's attack power againist themselves which we'll being just right towards them.

Meanwhile somewhere far away from the Village of Pandas

"Tigress...awake up" Po was shaking her of speaking with a kind voice and Tigress begins opening her eyes to see where she was. "Where are we.." She asks Po with a kind voice and sees the Five who were taking the damage from cannon as Tigress felt dangerous damger towards herself like someone shot them with a thousand punches towards her or them.

Po had same marks on himself like taking another hit from cannon like Lord Shen did to him awhile he was fightning him in the factory than he come back to realizing something. "Guys...where's Toothless" he was asking everyone of wanted to know than all of them saw piece of Toothless' clothes which it was blowing to pieces which it was effect from the cannon. Tigress starts crying of hitting the ground really hard and "It's my fault...If I was smarter and faster I would've saved him" Tigress telling everyone with sad voice as they never saw her this sad before not ever in Gongmen City.

Back at Panda's Village

Toothless was starting to feel his powers of Kung Fu and Lightning powers are growing inside of knowing that he needs to face Apep again but this time with strategies and less power attacks againist him.

"What if...this technique doesn't wor-" Toothless was wearing a dark silver shirt with black pants which had silver jacket with hood as his wings were folding inside but ready to break when the time comes. "Your not...going to fail this time...Why do we fall...it's for us to rise up again" Po's dad tells them with codifent voice.

Toothless starts running towards the hills of jumping as he starts taking off into the skies where he goes to meet Apep for the final battle for the world.

**Next Time: Ulimate Rematch: Toothless' New Powers Unleashed**

**The Next 2 Chapters are the Last for Journey of Love**

**AlvinD-Rod is out**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Ulimate Rematch: Toothless' Powers Unleashed**

**Here's the First of Final Chapter for Journey of Love and there's going to being something for everyone at the ending of this chapter like suprise them. But I'm not going to tell you.**

Toothless was feeling great and anger inside of him of being ready to face Apep for the world to see who is going to control it. "I'm going to average the Five, Po and my family...I'm going to save everyone" he was telling himself with an cofident voice and moves faster towards the location.

Meanwhile where the Five and Po were

Tigress starts feeling that the Five and Dragon Warrior had enough fighting than they wanted to go after Apep to fight them.

"It's time for us to fight againist Apep and help Toothless this time" Po was telling everyone of trying courage them to get up from the falling of them and he starts gathering some of his strengh to stand up of start walking towards where Apep's palace is.

Awhile Toothless starts walking towards the guards of Apeps running towards him of wanted to stop before they try to stop Toothless before they can't get to Apep. He kicks two of them as Five and Po were show up to fight the army with Toothless who looks at Tigress. She looks at him and "Toothless...I-I-I Lov-" Tigress was trying to tell Toothless how she feels for him.

"It needs to wait, Tigress" Toothless says Tigress with walking towards Apep who was ready for the fight and he wears the armor which it'll being hard for him to take danger. They face to face as the dragons were going to start fightning middle of battle ground where two new masters appears.

Shadow the Wolf Master which he was wearing dark blue shorts with some dark silver fur and blue eyes which starts beating everyone up who gets in his way and Kovu the Master of Lions which he was same Lion who beating the 1,000 men without needing help but he loves helping lot of people. (Kovu is the same in Lion King 2) He was wearing a white robe with light brown shorts and vest too.

"So you come back to dead...with your friends" Apep was asking Toothless with anger voice of starting a war with him and trying to stop his evil plans. "Yes..but after this...you have my permission to dead or give up" Toothless says to him as he starts through first punch at Apep than he catches it than does something suprising him.

Toothless kicks him into the stomach part and does uppercut on his head where the device was. Apep was getting more angerier at him and tackles Toothless towards the wall than he starts punching Toothless of trying to break him like last time. As he was doing that two masters were helping Five and Po to fight off the army of Apeps than "Does the Dragon need help" Shadow was asking them with a little smile on his face of having little fun with his enemies.

"No..he can beat him..you just need to believe in him" Po was telling everyone which who were suprised by him saying that Toothless is a Dragoniod who can defeating anyone if they believe in him.

Toothless slips out of Apep keeps punching the wall very hard which it starts breaking into piece as he starts feeling something behind him. He kicks Apep towards the wall and starts punching him really fast towards his chest where the pipes are. Apep starts feeling pain for the first time in his life but he tries to kick Toothless in the chest than he grabs as Toothless throws him towards another wood wall hard.

Apep starts backing away from the wall as he was taking damage left and right which Toothless runs towards the wall and jumps off to kick him again where his neck or chest is. He starts trying to punch Toothless who was dodging the attacks with quick moves learn from the Pandas.

Toothless sends Lightning Ball towards Apep's chest which he is throwing towards the building's shelves and "Fire!" Apep tells his army to shot with cannons but sends Toothless outside of being very anger at them now than starts glowing inside but he keeps ingoring it.

The cannons starts aiming at Tigress was looking towards the Cannon which the fireball starts coming towards her but something as pushed her out of the way and Toothless catches the fireball of blowing him up into a building.

"Toothless!" Tigress was screaming at him which thinking he's really dead this time and some light starts appearing inside of building and Toothless shots some Light Blue Lightning towards the building where Apep was.

Toothless comes out of rumble as Apep starts coming out too than both of them looks towards each other of wondering what the other would do. "This our final attack.." Apep was telling Toothless with smile on his face and takes off the armor to show where he gotten hurt in the past.

"Maybe...you should've charged sides" Toothless was telling him which he arms his lightning towards him to choose what would happened to him.

**Next Time: Toothless Decision**

**I promise for a suprise right...we'll I think I'll wait for the next chapter to tell everyone.**

**AlvinD-Rod is Out**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Toothless' Decision**

**Here's the Last Chapter of Journey of Love and I know that everyone thinks my writing sucks but I don't give shit because I love writing on Fanfiction. After the Ending there's a suprise for everyone.**

Toothless had cuts, bruises and burn marks nearing all over his body which he was standing of looking towards Apep who starts falling towards the ground of he thinks Toothless is going to kill him now.

He starts walking towards him of thinking what he should do and Toothless thinks how his family and friends almost dead with this guy. "What would happened if he keep aliving" he draws his claw of ready to kill Apep or take final blow to him.

As the others watch Toothless of thinking what he's going to do next and out of suprised by his actions.

Toothless helps Apep up to his feet as he was helping him up to which he was looking towards the Dragoniod who had golden heart of freedom and true justice. "I'm ready...to pay for everything...I did wrong" Apep was telling Toothless with a soft voice and both of them starts walking towards jail as he was ready to pay up.

Apep was sentenced for 30 years for everything he did and he wanted to train Toothless than "Toothless...there's another enemy out there...he's name is Valtark" He starts telling him that this enemy was most darkest time for dragons to alive.

Couple Days Later after Apep was put into Jail

Toothless looks at the skies of wisdom which he thinks about everyday of his best friend, Hiccup who was on Berk and Tigress who was wearing the same dress for the dance party they danced at and she had Light Red Rose in her ear. "Is there always going to being enemies here.." He was looking at her with smile of knowing he wants to stay with her.

"Yes..but we'll face them together" Tigress was looking towards him with a smile than they start coming closer to each other. At first time ever, both of they're lives as felt the love between each other in this kiss they shared.

Toothless looks at her of pulling away and putting his paw around her neck softly than wing around to keep her warm. "It felt like...this Journey...wasn't about Revenge but finding Love inside of us" he tells her with a cofident voice which both of them looks towards the star which Master Oogway was looking down at them with a smile on his face.

**Here's the Suprise...that I promised everyone...**

"Toothless...you can't always...face things alone" Tigress was telling him with little anger voice of wanted to help her boyfriend/mate in this battle which they look at each other of not wanted to get hurt.

Toothless knows he's powerful enough to defeat this enemy but does he have the courage and heart to tell Tigress that he wanteds to say he loves her.

"TOOTHLESS!" Tigress screams at Toothless who was losing because he didn't know how to fight back with those new enemies.

Revenge is Coming...Journey of Love 2: Revenge of Valtark coming soon...

**AlvinD-Rod says "Good Day" and Please Review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note**

Hi Everyone and My Follow Readers..

I'm trying to make some corrections to my Journey of Love and other stories too but I'm working like endless day almost. So I'm really sorry if nobody really doesn't understands it but I will try my best to get the first re-vised new chapter for Journey of Love out.

Journey of Love 2: Revenge of Valitor will being coming out but not today. As next month maybe on January 2 or 5 it just depends if I have enough time to write or type it up.

Other Stories that I will being working is all of them and I might continue to put some new chapters into the stories.

But you have any quetions about my stories

**Than P.M or Review Me to ask me a question**

**AlvinD-Rod says Good Day**


End file.
